"Off the Deep End" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Last season on Total Drama CRUISE! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk, Candy, and Elliot battled it out for the million-dollar grand prize. Originally, we planned to put it up to a vote, but when the ship started sinking, I challenged the final three to patch up the cruise ship: the person who did would win the money! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, due to some super-sticky squid ink, they all got stuck together, and as a result, they were forced to WORK together. 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeesh! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Eventually, the gang split up, and Candy saved daring schemer Dirk from drowning, sealing their friendship! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> In the end, Candy used our super-sticky squid ink to patch up the cruise ship and win the million dollars. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> ... right before we realized that the ship was headed RIGHT into an iceberg! Heh-heh... and that's where we left off. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> After years of jail time for accidentally killing off our old cast, I found the perfect lawyer to bail me out of prison, and now, season six of TD begins, with a group of fifteen NEW contestants! 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> How will these teens last for two weeks? Who will be the first camper to take the Flush of Shame? And which of these sixteen will become the show's next winner? 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out right here, right now, on this season of Total Drama: Return to the Island! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome back to Total Drama: Return to the Island! Before we introduce our teens, I'd like you to take a look around me. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> That's right; we're back on the island. Hence the season title! But, this time, instead of Camp Awesomeness, we're located on CAMP SUCKINESS, the most dangerous summer camp on the PLANET! Why? It was formerly a toxic waste dump. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> So, for the next two weeks, our cast will endure death-defying challenges, mind-blowing eliminations, and the hazardous effects of our new island! How do you think they'll react to the mutated wildlife? 15:11 * ChrisMcLean sees a yacht arriving. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Not well, I'm guessing! Speaking of our cast... here they come now! Meet... 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Mature country boy heartthrob Willis! 15:12 <+Willis_> Howdy Y'all! 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Free-spirited dancing queen Vanessa! 15:12 <+Vanessa|> *waltzes out in front of Chris and does a pirouette* Hi! Pleasure to meet you, Chris! 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Brilliant but awkward, TYRA! 15:12 <+Tyra|> Wow! What a lovely and brilliant opportunity! 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Neurotic neat freak Schmidt! 15:12 <+Schmidt|> Summer camps are some of the dirtiest places on the planet! *eye twitch* 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Melodramatic attention seeker Ryan! 15:13 <@Ryan13> I am so ready to win this! 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Prideful and over-speculative Quinford! 15:13 <+Quinford|> Er....."interesting" campers you have here.... 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Clueless rage-a-holic Laurie! 15:13 <+Laurie|> WAKA 15:13 <+Laurie|> >:( 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Right... 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Daring Olympian diva LaTasha! 15:13 <+LaTasha> Hey y'all, LaTasha's ready to work it! ;) 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Energetic sweetheart Kuki! c: 15:13 <@Kuki|> Hello there! It's so nice to be here. Bring on the million 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Musical mastermind Joelle! 15:14 <@Joelle> Hey, how's it going? 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Girl-crazy hopeless romantic Ethan! 15:14 <@Ethan|> Where are all the girls at?! :D 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Lovable big brother Brandon! 15:14 <+Brandon|> *walks off the yacht and chuckles* Hai, hai! ^_^ Hey, everyone! :) 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Video game geek Ashleigh! 15:14 <+Ashleigh13> *Waves* Hi everyone, it's so great to be here! *Trips* 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Ouch! *snickers* 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Drop-dead hilarious Alex! 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> And... is that everyone? 15:14 <+Alex|> Hey! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, right! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> The moody and emotional. 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> :s 15:15 <+Aaliyah|> How could you forget me??! *twiches* WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?! :@ *runs off to the others* 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Oookay! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the island, campers. 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> You all know how TD works by now, assuming you've watched it before. 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> If you haven't... 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> TOUGH. xD 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> We're going to split you up into two teams before our first challenge and show you around a little. 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's psyched? xD 15:16 * Ryan13 taps foot. 15:16 <+Schmidt|> ... 15:16 * Quinford| yawns 15:16 * Laurie| snores 15:16 <+LaTasha> Just hand me the money. ;) 15:16 <+Aaliyah|> *waves hands spazticly* 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> ... okay. >.> 15:16 <+Brandon|> ... :s 15:16 * Tyra| hears crickets. 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYWAY. 15:16 <+Ashleigh13> Uh.... 15:16 <+Willis_> Err I don't know, are you sure this ol' stuff is safe? 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for the teams! 15:16 <@Kuki|> ... 15:16 * Vanessa| looks around. 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Team one. 15:16 <@Ethan|> ;) @Vanessa 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan. 15:17 <@Ryan13> :D 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan. 15:17 <+Vanessa|> *blinks at Ethan* o.o 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Kuki. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Tyra. 15:17 <+Tyra|> :o 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnnnnd........ 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> QUINFORD! 15:17 <+Quinford|> Exxxxxcellent.... 15:17 <+Aaliyah|> oh yay :) 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> From hereon. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys will be known as. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> The TOXIC GOPHERS!!!!!!!!! 15:17 <+Quinford|> G.....Gophers? 15:18 * Ryan13 scoffs. 15:18 <@Kuki|> (conf) This is gonna be interesting. I sure have some competition alright. 15:18 <@Ryan13> Lame. 15:18 <@Ethan|> WOOO! I'm a gopher. :D 15:18 <+Vanessa|> Since when are gophers toxic? 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, they are on this island! 15:18 <+Alex|> (brb I'm lagging really bad brb) 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:18 <+Aaliyah|> Oh wow...:s isnt that jus ta mix of the Screaming Gophers? Original 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Team TWO. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha. 15:18 <+Laurie|> ;) 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon! 15:18 <+Brandon|> Oh, yeah! ^_^ 15:18 <+Laurie|> :o 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Willis. :D 15:18 <+LaTasha> >:) 15:18 <+Willis_> That's me! ;) 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt. 15:18 <+Schmidt|> Nice to meet you! 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> And...... 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Joelle! 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys will be known as... 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> THE MUTANT BASS! 15:19 <+Willis_> Coolio! 15:19 <+LaTasha> Mutant Bass rules! >:D 15:19 <+Schmidt|> *sprays all members of team with dis-infectnnt* 15:19 <+Tyra|> (conf) Toxic gophers? Mutant bass? Judging by the team names assigned, I am starting to observe a trend... 15:19 <+Ashleigh13> Hm...It could be wrose. 15:19 <+Schmidt|> Sorry. 15:19 <+Schmidt|> It's a safety precaution. :s 15:19 <+LaTasha> O.O What the heck? >:( @Schmidt 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, it's time to settle into your cabins. 15:19 <+Quinford|> (Conf) Am I afraid of the competition? Judging by the fact that they are fish and we are mammels, that means Chris picked us to be stronger. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Last season, contestants each had individual rooms! 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> But this time? 15:20 <+Willis_> (Conf) I ain't ever seen so many people all in one place! This is so neat! Mom anf Pops will be so proud! 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh-heh, NAH! 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be forced to bunk with each other again. :3 15:20 <+Tyra|> D: 15:20 <+Laurie|> AW MAN. >:( 15:20 <+LaTasha> Yippee :| 15:20 * Quinford| facepalms 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> And eat crappy food. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Compete in crappy challenges. 15:20 <+Tyra|> (conf) One time, I fell off of a top bunk once. Definitely calling bottom bunk. 15:20 * Quinford| facepalms again 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> And have to deal with crappy players. 15:20 <+Schmidt|> Bunking...? 15:20 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I'm hoping that I can get along with the other girls on my team. It would suck to be bunking with someone who hates me... or vice-versa. 15:20 <+Willis_> That don't sound so bad 15:21 <+Schmidt|> hat if the person I bunk with is... 15:21 <+Schmidt|> messy? 15:21 <+Schmidt|> :( 15:21 <+LaTasha> (CONF) Maybe I should've gone the olympic route... 15:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FEMALE CABIN (only girls can talk) -- 15:21 <+Laurie|> Well this whole experience sounds pretty crappy. >_> 15:21 <+LaTasha> You're tell me, sista' :| 15:21 <+Tyra|> Ooh, this bottom bunk bed loosk quite comfortable! 15:21 * Tyra| claims a bottom bunk of one of the beds. 15:21 <+Aaliyah|> Well we did sign up for this. 15:22 <+LaTasha> *Claims a bottom bunk* 15:22 <+Aaliyah|> ....What if we cant handle this. :( 15:22 <@Kuki|> I call the bunk next to the window! 15:22 <+Laurie|> I'd take a top bunk except ladders are not my friend. :| 15:22 <+Vanessa|> *tosses a very light backpack into the corner and falls backward into the bed* 15:22 <+Ashleigh13> *Looking for a bunk* 15:22 <+Vanessa|> ... OW. These beds are like stone! 15:22 <@Ethan|> I call the bunk next to Vanessa. ;) 15:22 <@Kuki|> And have mice. 15:22 <+LaTasha> Ooh, how will I perform with these conditions? :@ 15:22 <+Aaliyah|> I guess I can take Top bunk. 15:22 <+Vanessa|> Sorry Ethan, girls only. ;) 15:22 <+Ashleigh13> They can't be that bad. *Looks underneath a bunk* I stand corrected. 15:23 * ChrisMcLean grabs Ethan and drags him out of the cabin. 15:23 <+Aaliyah|> Oh wYEAH GET OUT OF HERE PERV 15:23 <+Aaliyah|> :@ 15:23 <+Vanessa|> *giggles at Ethan being pulled out of the cabin* 15:23 <+Tyra|> Foolish males! 15:23 <+Ashleigh13> *Walks over to Tyra's bunk* Mind if I take the top? 15:23 <+LaTasha> *Chuckles, waving @ Ethan as he's dragged off* 15:23 * Quinford| looks at Ethan 15:23 <+Quinford|> Should I ask? 15:24 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MALE CABIN (only boys can talk) -- 15:24 <+Brandon|> Iiiiiiiiit's move-in timeeeee. *walks into the cabin*\ 15:24 <+Quinford|> Well, I don't know about you folks, but I'll take top bunk. 15:25 * Ryan13 walks in grumpily. 15:25 <+Alex|> Alright, bros! I have a warning for all of you! 15:25 <@Ryan13> Owww, my arms are tired. 15:25 <@Ryan13> And this weather is hot. 15:25 <@Ryan13> And these cabins suck. 15:25 <@Ryan13> D: 15:25 * Quinford| climbs ladder to top bunk 15:25 <+Brandon|> A warning? @Alex 15:25 <+Willis_> This place reminds me so much of home! *jumps onto top bunk, but then accidentally falls off and lands face first* Ow! 15:25 <@Ethan|> You know what else is hot? ;) 15:25 <+Alex|> Whoever bunks with me will be constantly laughing from my top-notch jokes! 15:26 <+Schmidt|> *walks to Quinford* 15:26 <+Quinford|> Hm? 15:26 <+Schmidt|> You seem.... 15:26 <+Schmidt|> together. 15:26 <+Schmidt|> Enough, anyay. 15:26 <+Quinford|> I pride myself on it. 15:26 <+Willis_> By the way, fella's. My name is Willis and I am from Wyoming. How about the rest of y'all? 15:26 <+Schmidt|> So, I suppose I have no choice but to... 15:26 <+Brandon|> Sounds like a plan to me! *walks over to Alex* I laugh at almost anything already. 15:26 <+Schmidt|> bunk with you :s 15:27 <@Ethan|> I can bunk anywhere! 15:27 <@Ethan|> I gotta warn you guys, though. 15:27 <+Alex|> Alright big guy, you're my bunkmate! @Brandon 15:27 <@Ethan|> I get kinda gassy overnight. :| 15:27 <+Brandon|> Sounds great! @Alex 15:27 * Quinford| sighs 15:27 <+Brandon|> .... Nothing wrong with being honest.... Ethan, right? 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE (no one can talk for now) -- 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Hope you all enjoyed your first peek at the island. 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Like I said, this place is WAY worse than Camp Awesomeness! 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Buuuutt also way FUNNER. ;) 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, one team will face their first-ever campfire ceremony. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> And someone will be taking the Flush of Shame. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> If you want to avoid elimination. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Simply win our first challenge! 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> For this challenge, teams must get dressed in their swimwear, head to the top of the island's ONE THOUSAND FOOT HIGH CLIFF. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> AND JUMP. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:30 <@Ethan|> :| 15:30 * Ryan13 sighs. 15:30 <+Schmidt|> ... 15:30 <+Aaliyah|> :o 15:30 <@Joelle> What if we get hurt? :-/ @Chris 15:30 <+Willis_> Woah 15:30 * Tyra| gulps. 15:30 <+LaTasha_> That it? 15:30 <+Schmidt|> Do you know how DANGEROUS that is? 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK. :@ 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> I DON'T REMEMBER. 15:30 <+Ashleigh13> Oh no... 15:30 * Vanessa| looks up at the height of the cliff and gasps. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> ASKING MY VICTIMS. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> ER. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> CONTESTANTS. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> TO SPEAK. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay?! 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Jail can change a guy, and I am NO longer Mr. Nice Guy! 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> This is REALITY TV! 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYTHING can happen! 15:31 <@Ethan|> You were uh... 15:31 <@Ethan|> Mr. Nice Guy before this? 15:31 <@Ethan|> ._. 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssshut. 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CLIFF -- 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to jump! 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll be judging each and every dive. 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> The flashier it is, the better. 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Which team wants to go first? 15:33 <@Ethan|> ... 15:33 <+Laurie|> :s 15:33 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 15:33 <+Vanessa|> Um... so, what about it, Gophers? 15:33 * Tyra| hears crickets again. 15:33 <@Ryan13> As if. 15:33 <+Ashleigh13> ... 15:33 * Tyra| sees that the cricket has 20 eyes. 15:33 <+Quinford|> I....I Don't....I... 15:33 <@Ryan13> I say we let the Bass go first. 15:33 <@Ethan|> I think Vanessa's right you guys! 15:33 <@Kuki|> Umm, this looks a bit steep. 15:33 <+Brandon|> I move to have the Gophers go first, any seconds!? :D 15:33 <@Ryan13> If anyone dies on their team, Chris might cancel the challenge. 15:33 <+Schmidt|> I say you don't do that. :S 15:33 <+Schmidt|> @Ryan 15:33 <+Tyra|> Please, fish first. 15:33 <+Alex|> I agree with Ryan. Bass are better swimmers, amirite!? xD 15:33 <+LaTasha_> Gophers, definitely. 15:33 <@Ethan|> I mean. :| 15:33 * Vanessa| looks over the edge of the cliff and sighs. 15:33 <@Ethan|> I think ryan's right. 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Come on, guys. :@ 15:34 <@Ethan|> Heh 15:34 <+Vanessa|> Might as well get this over with... 15:34 <+Quinford|> F-Fish first... 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> We need a volunteer! 15:34 <+Willis_> Yeah, them Gophers are better off going first 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> UGH! I'LL DO IT! 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> WIMPS! 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> :@ 15:34 <@Ryan13> ... 15:34 <@Ryan13> :-O 15:34 <+Tyra|> :o 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:34 * Quinford| glares 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> Oh my gosh 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> sorry 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> :| 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah has volunteered the Gophers! 15:34 <@Ryan13> Ugh... 15:34 <@Ryan13> Are you kidding? 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> *ahem* 15:34 <@Ryan13> -_- 15:34 <+Vanessa|> Yay Aaliyah! 15:34 <+Vanessa|> *cheers* c: 15:34 <+Tyra|> You can do it! 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Now time for the real question. 15:34 <+Aaliyah|> *walks up to the cliff edge* 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Who wants to DIVE first? xD 15:34 * Ethan| gulps 15:34 <@Ryan13> Well. 15:34 <@Ryan13> She can do it. 15:34 <+Tyra|> Remember, make your diving very precise and flashy. More points means more advantages! 15:34 <@Ryan13> She volunteered us, right? 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS (only the Gophers can speak, and Chris) -- 15:35 <+Aaliyah|> How does someone dive off a CLIFF flashy? 15:35 <+Quinford|> Alright...... 15:35 <+Tyra|> Just try anything, Aaliyah. But don't look like a fish out of water. 15:35 <+Quinford|> I'll....go next. 15:35 <+Tyra|> I'm sorry, was that too pushy? 15:35 <+Tyra|> :S 15:35 <+Vanessa|> I'm guessing it'd be like those diving events you see in the Olympics... I think. 15:36 <+Aaliyah|> Um...ok I guess 15:36 <+Vanessa|> Just give it your best shot! 15:36 <@Ryan13> Don't screw this up for us. 15:36 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:36 <+Aaliyah|> :| 15:36 <+Tyra|> (conf) Why must I be such a loudmouth! I am just the most obnoxious person on the face of the earth. 15:36 <@Ethan|> Yeah, don't screw... the cork... what he said. 15:36 <@Ethan|> :| 15:36 <+Aaliyah|> Alright chris I'm ready! I...think 15:36 <+Aaliyah|> *gulp* 15:36 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Ethan* The cork? 15:37 <@Ethan|> I mean. 15:37 <@Ryan13> ... 15:37 <+Quinford|> (conf) Scared?! No. No way....not....scared of.....falling.......and possible death......heh.... 15:37 <@Ryan13> HURRY. 15:37 <@Ethan|> If you don't like that joke I can not tell it anymore. 15:37 <@Ethan|> D: 15:37 <@Ethan|> @Vanessa 15:37 <@Ryan13> How hard it is to fall to certain death? 15:37 <@Ryan13> is it* 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Go ahead, Aaliyah. 15:37 <+Aaliyah|> :@ oh whatever. 15:37 <+Aaliyah|> Ok 15:37 <+Aaliyah|> here goes 15:37 * Quinford| shoots a quick glare to Ryan 15:37 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Ethan* Don't worry about it. ;) 15:37 <+Aaliyah|> *jumps off the CLIFF* 15:37 * Ethan| blushes. 15:37 <+Aaliyah|> AAAAAAHHH!!!! 15:37 <+Tyra|> :O 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:38 <@Ryan13> :o 15:38 <+Aaliyah|> *DOES A FEW SUMMERSAULTS* 15:38 <+Aaliyah|> CANNONBAAAAAAALL!?!?!?!!?! 15:38 <+Vanessa|> There you go! WOO-HOO! 15:38 <+Quinford|> I'll......go after.....Aal...... 15:38 <+Aaliyah|> *gaint wave of water splashes* 15:38 <+Tyra|> Woo! 15:39 <+Tyra|> Um, Chris. These waters are safe, right? 15:39 <+Aaliyah|> *comes up spitting water* 15:39 <@Ethan|> I'll go! 15:39 <+Aaliyah|> Ugh...-_- 15:39 * Ethan| flexes muscles. 15:39 <+Aaliyah|> that was not fun 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Huh. 15:39 * Vanessa| giggles at Ethan. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Did I mention we only have ten minutes left of filming? 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> HURRY IT UP. 15:39 * ChrisMcLean pushes Ethan off the cliff. 15:39 * Quinford| runs to the edge 15:39 <+Aaliyah|> (guys) 15:39 <@Ethan|> My coach told me I was the the mos- 15:39 <@Ethan|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 15:40 <+Vanessa|> O.O 15:40 <+Aaliyah|> (just go. dont wait, GO) 15:40 <+Tyra|> I guess it's time. 15:40 * Quinford| looks over the edge 15:40 * Tyra| walks towards the edge of the cliff. 15:40 <@Ethan|> *lands in the water* 15:40 <+Quinford|> Alright, so if I strategicly jump to that exac-- 15:40 * Tyra| jumps. 15:40 <+Tyra|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 15:40 <@Ethan|> I'm okay? 15:40 * Quinford| slips off 15:40 <@Ethan|> I'm okay! 15:40 * Tyra| does a twirl or two. 15:40 <+Quinford|> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:40 * Quinford| flips out of control in mid air 15:40 * Vanessa| stretches and backs up. 15:40 <+Tyra|> SINE OF THETA DIVIDED BY COSINE OF THETA IS TANGENT OF THETAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 15:41 * Quinford| smashes into the water 15:41 * Tyra| falls in the water, making nearly no splash because of her light weight. 15:41 * Vanessa| runs towards the edge, does a cartwheel, and somersaults off the cliff. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, Alex, and Kuki! You all still need to jump! 15:41 <+Tyra|> Yay! I completed the task! 15:41 * Quinford| slowly comes up 15:41 <+Vanessa|> PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIIIIIIiiiiiiiieeeee.... 15:41 <@Ryan13> Are you serious? 15:41 <@Ethan|> :o 15:41 <@Ryan13> You want me to jump that? 15:41 <@Ethan|> Vanessa! 15:41 <@Ryan13> I have sunburn. 15:41 <@Ryan13> :| 15:42 * Alex| examines the water below. 15:42 * Vanessa| lands in the water. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> If you don't jump, your team will be docked marksa. 15:42 * Kuki| jumps off cliff. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> If you don't jump, your team will be docked marks.* 15:42 <@Kuki|> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 15:42 <+Vanessa|> ... WOO-HOO! Let's go again! :D 15:42 <@Ryan13> I really... can't do this. 15:42 * Alex| whips a whoopie cushie out of his shorts. 15:42 <@Kuki|> *hits the water hard* 15:42 <@Kuki|> OWWWW! 15:42 <+Tyra|> :o 15:42 * Alex| throws it. 15:42 <+Quinford|> RYAN! 15:42 <+Alex|> Here goes nothing! 15:42 <+Quinford|> IT DOESN'T HURT THAT MUCH! 15:42 <+Tyra|> Are you alright, Kuki?! 15:42 <+Aaliyah|> iS HE CHICKENING OUT?! :@ 15:42 <+Quinford|> JUST A LITTLE BLOOD LOSS AND INJURIES! 15:42 <@Kuki|> I think I hit a rock. 15:43 <+Tyra|> Nice persuasion skills, Quinford. 15:43 <@Ryan13> I'm still not jumping! 15:43 <+Vanessa|> *yells up* You can do it, Ryan! Come on! 15:43 <@Kuki|> JUST DO IT RYAN! 15:43 <+Quinford|> THANK YOU. 15:43 <+Tyra|> Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for my blatant and rude sarcasm, Quinford. 15:43 * Alex| jumps and lands on the whoopie cushion, causing a fart noise. 15:43 <@Ryan13> I don't have a death wish. 15:43 <+Tyra|> Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 15:43 <+Quinford|> I PRIDE MYSEL--oh wait, sarcasm? 15:43 <@Ryan13> My legs hurt, and my arms are tired, and I have fragile bones. 15:43 <@Kuki|> You need to do it or we're gonna lose. 15:43 <@Kuki|> @Ryan 15:43 <+Alex|> (conf) Did everyone see that!? Did they laugh!? Do they think I'm funny!? 15:43 <@Ryan13> Ugh. -_- 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> One more minute. 15:44 <+Quinford|> (conf) -facepalms- Sarcasm. Of course.... 15:44 * Ryan13 bites lip. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnnnnnd.... 15:44 * Ryan13 jumps. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> TIME'S UP! 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Looks like you've already jumped! 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Well. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Not like that took FOREVER. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 15:44 * Ryan13 hits the water. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 15:45 <+Vanessa|> All right! ^_^ 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> So, hopefully no one chickens out as much as Chicken McChicken over on the Gopher. 15:45 <+Tyra|> Yay! Go Gophers! 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> So, hopefully no one chickens out as much as Chicken McChicken over on the Gophers.* 15:45 <+Vanessa|> Way to go, Gophers! 15:45 <@Ryan13> -_- 15:45 * Vanessa| cheers with Tyra. 15:45 <+Aaliyah|> >.> 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Buuuuuuuuut. 15:45 <+Quinford|> Good word, Gophers... 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Since we need to make things equal. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Your jump doesn't count, anyway. :p @Ryan 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Only the first seven, and the seven from the Bass. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Speaking of the Bass. 15:45 <@Ryan13> -_- 15:45 <@Ryan13> Great. 15:45 * Quinford| angrily punches the water 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> It's... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> YOUR TURN! 15:46 <+Laurie|> :o 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 15:46 <+Vanessa|> Oooo... ouch. Sorry about that, Ryan. D: 15:46 <+Laurie|> Psssst. 15:46 <+Schmidt|> Oh... 15:46 <+Schmidt|> um.... 15:46 <+Schmidt|> I have a.... 15:46 <+Ashleigh13> *Looks down the cliff and starts chattering* So...Wh-Who's firsty? 15:46 <+Schmidt|> medical condition. 15:46 <+Willis_> (Conf) While I ain't no fan of jumping off tall heights. But there was that one time I accidentally fell of the top of a mountain when I was at Yellowstone National Park, so it wouldn't be the first time I nearly risk mah own life 15:46 <+Brandon|> *looks down* I dunno about this... :| 15:46 <+Quinford|> (conf) I'm starting to doubt that Ryan could do any good in challenges... 15:46 <+LaTasha_> Let's do this y'all! *Runs to the cliff, jumps off doing a flip, and lands hard on the water* 15:47 <+Brandon|> :|"..... 15:47 <+Brandon|> How... 15:47 <+LaTasha_> Ooh! >.< That hurt. 15:47 <+Willis_> I'll go next 15:47 <+Brandon|> How did she do that so fast...? :| 15:47 <+Laurie|> No way I'm jumping. I'm just gonna walk away from the cl-- *accidently falls off the cluff* AAAAAAAH 15:47 <+Willis_> I call this "The Chicken"! *jumps off cliff* 15:47 <+Willis_> *flaps his arms and legs crazily like a chicken while yelling* AAAAAAAHH! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!! 15:48 <+Schmidt|> Um... 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! Brandon! 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> You're up. 15:48 <+Willis_> *hits water head first flatly, as if it were solid gorund, then slowly sinks in 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> As is Schmidt. 15:48 <+Laurie|> (Conf): I'm not good with directions. :'( 15:48 <+Schmidt|> after you! 15:48 <+Brandon|> ... :| 15:48 <+Schmidt|> *shoves Brandon in front of him* 15:48 <+Brandon|> *sighs* 8 other people already did it.... and they look fine.... 15:48 <+Schmidt|> Heh, heh... 15:49 <+Willis_> *rises head above water, looking all bruised and derpy, then slowly gives a thumbs up* I-I.. I'm okkk!!! Hehe! *sinks back underwater* 15:49 <+Brandon|> *crouches down* Goodness, this is so h-- *ground from cliff breaks under him, falls down* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! 15:49 <+LaTasha_> O.O... *Looks concerned* @Willis 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice, Brandon! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt? 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Your turn, dude. 15:49 * Quinford| sees Brandom above 15:49 <+Schmidt|> Um... 15:49 <+Quinford|> OH DEAR 15:49 * Quinford| starts paddling away 15:50 * Brandon| flips accidentally. 15:50 <+Schmidt|> Well... 15:50 <+Schmidt|> You see... 15:50 <+Schmidt|> The funny thing is.... 15:50 <+Brandon|> QUINFORD, I SAID LOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! *lands near him* 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Tick, TOCK. 15:50 * Quinford| gets pulled into the drink 15:50 <+Quinford|> GRGRGRGRGRGRGRG 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> (Guys, remember not to talk if you're on the other team or if we say "girls" and you're a guy and start talking, that's not really fair to others.) 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> SCHMIDT. 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Takin' a while there! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 15:51 <+Willis_> (Conf) Even though I almost died, atleast I contributed to my team and jumped off! So it's all gewd! *cracks neck* Ow! Se-See? 15:51 <+Brandon|> (Yeah, i just got hella confused, lol, sorry.) 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> (not your fault at all @BB) 15:51 <+Schmidt|> (conf)I mean... I have a 9/15 chance of not dying...but that's still a 6/15 chance of dying.... 15:51 <+Schmidt|> *gulp* 15:52 * ChrisMcLean clears throat obnoxiously. 15:52 <+Schmidt|> If I die, tell my mom not to mess up my room! 15:52 <+Schmidt|> *jumps* 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> AND. 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> THAT LEAVES US WITH A TECHNICAL TIE. 15:53 * Quinford| washes up on land and spits out water 15:53 <+Quinford|> A tie? 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Since every member of both teams jumped, I'll have to think of an elaborate way to break the tie. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Here's one: 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> How about. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Whichever team took longer, LOSES? 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And it seems as if that would be... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> The Toxic Gophers!!!!!! 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> SO. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> MY FINAL DECISION IS THAT. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> THE MUTANT BASS WIN!!!!!!! 15:53 <@Ryan13> :o 15:53 <+LaTasha_> WOOOOOOO!!!! :D 15:53 <+Aaliyah|> WHAT?! 15:53 <+Ashleigh13> So...We're safe for the night? 15:53 <+Schmidt|> Yes! 15:53 * Quinford| facepalms 15:53 <+Brandon|> LIKE. A. BOSS!!!! 15:53 <+Aaliyah|> RYAN TOOK FOREVER!!!! 15:53 <+Brandon|> :D 15:53 * Tyra| sighs. 15:53 <@Ryan13> What?! 15:53 <+Laurie|> LOUD CHEER. 15:53 <+Schmidt|> (conf) I...I did it? 15:53 <+Schmidt|> :D 15:53 <+Willis_> Wha? We won!?..... WOOHOOOO!!!!!!! *high fives team members* 15:53 <@Ryan13> How is this MY fault? 15:53 <@Kuki|> OH COME ON!! :| 15:53 <+LaTasha_> Go team! *Hugs the nearest person* 15:54 <@Kuki|> -_- 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> TOXIC GOPHERS. 15:54 <+Schmidt|> *gets hugged* 15:54 * Brandon| high fives Willis. 15:54 * Vanessa| looks despondent. 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> You have 5 minutes to decide who to vote off. 15:54 <+Ashleigh13> Thank you Schmidt! *High fives Schmidt* 15:54 <+Aaliyah|> Schmidt took so much longer though 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes when instructed, not now. 15:54 <+Vanessa|> Just five minutes?! 15:54 <+Schmidt|> *sprays disinfectant on self* 15:54 <+Quinford|> I know who I am voting off..... 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS (mess hall, 5-ish minutes) -- 15:54 * Ryan13 picks at nail. 15:54 <@Ryan13> Okay. 15:54 * Alex| puts spoons on nose and cheeks. 15:54 <@Ethan|> So, who are we voting off tonight, Gophs? 15:54 <+Quinford|> Well 15:54 <@Ryan13> This is pretty much a really easy decision. 15:55 <+Quinford|> I'd look at it in a simple way 15:55 <@Ryan13> I don't know about you guys, but a lot of people on the team were really slacking. 15:55 <+Quinford|> Whoever brought us down and made us take the longest. 15:55 <+Aaliyah|> Imm pretty sure it's obvious who goes :@ 15:55 <+Tyra|> I wish I was paying attention to the time coordinates during the jumps. 15:55 <@Ryan13> Yeah, it is. 15:55 <@Ryan13> You. 15:55 <@Ryan13> @Aaliyah 15:55 <+Aaliyah|> :| 15:55 <+Aaliyah|> ME?! 15:55 <+Tyra|> I could have therefore determined the slowest camper. 15:55 <@Ryan13> I wouldn't have taken so long if we weren't the FIRST team to go. 15:55 <@Ryan13> And. 15:55 <@Ryan13> Hm. 15:55 <+Quinford|> HOOOLLLDDDD on Ryan. 15:55 <@Ryan13> Now that I think about it. 15:55 <@Ryan13> Wasn't it YOU that volunteered us? 15:55 <+Quinford|> Aal was the FIRST that jumped! 15:55 <@Ryan13> Like an IDIOT? 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> aND? 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> HYOU 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> TOOK FIVE YEARS 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> I went first 15:56 <@Ethan|> Ryan's got a point. :-/ 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> and got us started! 15:56 <@Ryan13> I do? 15:56 <@Ryan13> I mean. 15:56 <@Ryan13> Yeah! 15:56 <@Ryan13> I do. 15:56 <+Quinford|> Guys 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> No he doesnt 15:56 <+Tyra|> I see both perspectives on this. While Ryan did take a bit to jump, Aaliyah did too, and started our "clock" by volunteering. 15:56 <+Quinford|> Would it have made a difference if we went second? 15:56 <+Alex|> Well, Ryan has an excuse. 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> Our team going first isnt the problem 15:56 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Tyra* So much for our team getting along, huh? 15:56 <+Alex|> He was tired. 15:56 <@Ryan13> Of course it would have. 15:56 <+Aaliyah|> Ryan taking the last second to go is 15:56 <@Ryan13> I would have been more prepared. 15:56 <+Tyra|> *whispers to Vanessa* I know, right? 15:56 <@Ethan|> An besides, your attitude kinda stinks! 15:56 <@Ethan|> @Aaliyah 15:57 <@Ryan13> I'm just really sad because we lost tonight and I really want to get to know you guys. :( 15:57 <@Ethan|> You need to be more like Ryan. 15:57 <@Ryan13> You all seem like such great people. 15:57 * Ethan| puts his arm around Ryan. 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> .. 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> :( 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> What 15:57 <+Alex|> Aw! 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> My 15:57 <@Ryan13> And it's sort of all Aaliyah's fault. 15:57 <@Ryan13> :( 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> My atttude ids fine 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> I jsut 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> sorta... 15:57 <+Quinford|> Don't worry, Aal. 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> change fro mtim to time 15:57 <+Aaliyah|> NOT AS BAD AS MISTER PRIMADONNA HERE 15:57 <@Ryan13> Yeah, we've noticed, you're mentally unstable. 15:57 <@Ryan13> And that's why I suggest voting her off. 15:57 <@Ryan13> But if you guys don't want to vote with me, that's totally up to you. 15:58 <+Vanessa|> Guys, enough! 15:58 <@Ryan13> And, trust me, if I do get saved. 15:58 <@Ryan13> I PROMISE I'll do better next time. :3 15:58 <+Aaliyah|> Whatever :s It basically comes dow nto this 15:58 <@Ryan13> For you guys, my friends, and my teammies 15:58 <+Aaliyah|> do you want a lazy, PRISSY, diva on the team 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, gang! 15:58 <+Alex|> Maybe I can break this tension with a joke! ^_^ 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes! 15:58 <+Tyra|> (conf) How do I choose? I've barely gotten to know any of these people?! 15:58 <@Ryan13> Prissy?! 15:58 <+Aaliyah|> opr someone that isnt afraid to get things done 15:58 <@Ryan13> At least I'm not PSYCHOTIC. 15:58 <+Alex|> What's the difference between a pile of dead babies and a convertable? 15:58 <+Quinford|> (conf) I hope the team thinks the same I do... 15:58 <+Aaliyah|> IT'S A CONDITION! 15:58 <+Aaliyah|> I'm sane 15:59 <+Aaliyah|> *sniffles* jerk 15:59 <+Aaliyah|> :( 15:59 <@Ethan|> (CONF) So, is this just for voting, or can I do my business in here as well? :| 15:59 <@Ethan|> Don't say the punchline... 15:59 <@Ethan|> @Alex 15:59 <+Alex|> I don- :| 15:59 <+Tyra|> (Conf) Well, I'm clearly voting for--what is this putrid odor??? 15:59 <@Ryan13> (conf) I can't stand Aaliyah. She's super-annoying, and to be honest, so is everyone else on this team. VANESSA. "Oh, good job, Ryan, great effort!" NO ONE IS THAT NICE. It's obviously some sort of plan... I don't trust her. >.> 16:00 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) It's hard to vote for someone on the first day. I mean, maybe if I had gotten some time to actually get to know some of these people... but nope! 16:00 <+Quinford|> (conf) I just don't see why anyone would want Ryan around. Aal does better at challenges, which is the important thing. 16:00 <+Aaliyah|> (conf) That Ryan! I'm not that unstable. I keep it in control most of the time. and if he didnt take FOR. EVER! We wouldnt have lost The other have to see that too 16:00 Brandon| ~Bbhinton1@162-238-33-184.lightspeed.mmphtn.sbcglobal.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> (Awaiting votes from Alex, Quinford, Ethan, and Aaliyah.) 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> (Hurrrrrrrrrry.) 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> (We still have 2 more episodes.) 16:00 <+Quinford|> (How do I PM again?) 16:01 <+Ashleigh13> (Click on Chris's name, query, send name to that. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> First-ever campfire ceremony. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> EXCITING. 16:01 Bbhinton15 ~Bbhinton1@162-238-33-184.lightspeed.mmphtn.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:01 * Quinford| yawns 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, no one got voted against. 16:01 Bbhinton15 has changed nick to Guest85894 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Except for Ryan and Aaliyah! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> SHOCKER. 16:01 <+Aaliyah|> :@ 16:01 * ChrisMcLean tosses marshmallows to everyone else. 16:02 <@Ryan13> I got votes? 16:02 * Vanessa| sighs in relief. 16:02 <@Ryan13> How did I get votes? 16:02 * Tyra| chews marshmallow. 16:02 * Quinford| eats marshmellows 16:02 <@Ryan13> I have been really helping this team. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -_- 16:02 * Ethan| devours his marshmallow. 16:02 * Vanessa| nibbles on her marshmallow. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> I just... I don't know what to say to that. @Ryan 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> OKAY. 16:02 * Alex| puts marshmallow on his nose. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Bottom two. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be eliminated first? 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................... 16:02 <@Kuki|> But you took FOREVER AND A DAY! @Ryan 16:02 <+Alex|> xD 16:02 <+Aaliyah|> :( 16:02 Guest85894 has changed nick to Brandon- 16:02 <@Ryan13> Are you even on this team? 16:02 <+Aaliyah|> Thank you!! @Kuki 16:02 <@Ryan13> @Kuki 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................... 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................... 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> .................... 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ................ 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ............ 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:02 <@Kuki|> Yes. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> . 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> *crosses fingers* 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN!!!!!! 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> ... 16:03 <+Quinford|> Wha-- 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> wait what? 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> XD 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Just kidding. 16:03 <+Tyra|> O_o 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah's totally eliminated. 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> :p 16:03 <@Ryan13> YES! 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> :| 16:03 * Quinford| facepalms 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> WHAT?! 16:03 <+Vanessa|> Sorry girl. :c 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> B-But 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> RYAN DID NOTHING!! 16:03 <+Aaliyah|> :@ 16:03 <+Alex|> Doing nothing is better than volunteering our team to go first. @Aal 16:04 <+Aaliyah|> How?! 16:04 * Quinford| facepalms 16:04 <@Ryan13> You can leave now. 16:04 <@Ryan13> Seriously. 16:04 <+Aaliyah|> Whatever 16:04 <+Aaliyah|> Good louck dealing wioth THAT all summer 16:04 <@Kuki|> See ya @Aaliyah 16:04 <@Ryan13> -- DOCK OF SHAME -- 16:04 * Quinford| waves goodbye 16:04 <+Tyra|> (Conf) I had to vote Aaliyah out. If it wasn't for her starting the Gopher "clock", we wouldn't have lost the tiebreaker. Her time slot for jumping was ultimately the longest. 16:05 <+Quinford|> (conf) If he doesn't do better...... 16:05 <+Aaliyah|> Bye guys. and RYan? fu-- *GETS FLUSHED* 16:05 <+Aaliyah|> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. xD 16:05 * Tyra| gets splashed by the flush. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up this exciting episode! 16:05 <+Tyra|> Oh dear! 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah gone, 14 remain. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next kicked off? 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time right here on... 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO THE ISLAND! 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- O O O